


I Know

by crimsonlycoris



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonlycoris/pseuds/crimsonlycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psycho Pass Secret Valentine Swap 2014 - 'She walked across the laminate floor to check the calendar, the regular morning routine. Usually deadlines for cases were mercilessly written in block capitals to remind the two detectives of their work, but today there was a blank date – February 14th. She sighed, wondering what on earth could be done to celebrate. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some old writing from my Tumblr blog onto this account. I wrote this for a Valentine's Day event.

Sunlight was streaming softly through the venetian blinds and birds had been awake for hours, chorusing many sleeping couples as today was Valentine’s Day. However, they were not the only ones who had been awake for hours.

“…Akane,” Kougami Shinya mumbled, “Could you…move your arm off my face?”

Tsunemori Akane stirred awake at those words, realising that she was indeed completely blocking Shinya’s face with her arm. She immediately removed it, softly laughing an apology.

“You should’ve moved it yourself, silly,” she said, stretching once she sat up, “You know I tend to sleep in weird positions.”

Shinya yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“That was unnecessarily kind.”

“I know.”

Akane got out of bed, feeling the mild February cold prickle her skin. She walked across the laminate floor to check the calendar, the regular morning routine. Usually deadlines for cases were mercilessly written in block capitals to remind the two detectives of their work, but today there was a blank date – February 14th. She sighed, wondering what on earth could be done to celebrate. Akane despised roses and Shinya despised chocolates, so a quick trip to the local store, stuffed with generic romantic goodies, was out of the question.

 _I’ll figure it out once I’ve freshened up_ , she thought, grabbing her towel and clothes.

Shinya had slumped back under the covers in a defiant act to gain a few more precious minutes of sleep; it was impossible to get any peace with Akane tossing and turning, finally deciding to slap her arm over him and stay that way for hours. Unfortunately, he was not used to sleeping in whatsoever (in fact the concept went against every fibre of his being) but desperate times called for desperate measures. Suddenly, he felt the duvet lift off his shoulders, exposing his bare torso.

“Come on, don’t be lazy,” Akane scolded teasingly, “After breakfast we have to knuckle down on the embezzlement case. You know we have a hearing on Tuseday about it, right?”

Shinya spoke with his eyes still shut, “You are far too dedicated on an off day.”  
  
“I know,” she laughed.

She tugged on his hand; it was soft and soothing, still sending electricity through his system even though they had been together for almost one year. He conceded and finally got up, ruffling his wild black hair whilst walking towards the bathroom. As he disappeared down the hall, Akane decided to take a peek in the kitchen.

“Maybe I’ll use that fruit pancake recipe Shion gave to me…” she muttered to herself, rummaging through the fridge and pantry for ingredients.

After a few minutes, she was ready to make the pancakes. Her mind wandered as she whisked the milk and eggs together, finally following one train of thought when she saw Shinya cross the hall into the living room, presumably going to the balcony for a cigarette.

 _It’s funny_ , she mused,  _how different he is at home and work._

Of course, Akane understood that their personal life had no place in the police department, especially with the sorts of dangerous criminals they had cracked down on before. Any slip of strength could give them an advantage during a questioning – Akane had seen far too many times the more inexperienced officers being reduced to tears as the convicts snap back at them, telling them that they would kill everyone they loved etc. Shinya was as untamed as he was steady; obsessive over cases until they closed, heavily involving himself in chases that could be dealt with by their juniors, but completely composed. There were never strings attached once criminals were behind bars. However, he was almost the opposite around her. When Akane asked him out the first time, he dropped the coffee he was drinking all over himself in surprise. Their first kiss induced a fever and he had to take his first ever day off from work. Beneath the dangerous wolf image he had was a flustered puppy who kept tripping over his words as he said “I love you” only a couple of months back.

Akane was just starting to add the flour bit by bit when she felt a weight on your shoulder and arms around her hips. Shinya’s warm nicotine breath tickled her ear as she was enveloped from behind.

“You make the best pillow,” he said into the crook of her neck, voiced muffled.

She turned as much as she could and flicked a bit of flour in his face. Shinya jumped back in alarm, met by Akane’s falsely annoyed expression.

“I don’t want to be thought of as a pillow,” she complained, pouting.

He gave an rueful shrug and replied, “Well then, you are just the best. Period.”

That seemed to transform Akane’s frown into a smile. She rolled her eyes and stepped onto her toes, pecking him on the lips. Shinya’s face was already flushed as she gave him a tight hug.

Akane positioned herself next to his ear, whispering sweet Valentine words to him:

“We still need to work on the case.”

Shinya chuckled.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and/or comment if you did!


End file.
